one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII: Aiwhen vs Agito of the Dark
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! A Demon Hunter of McCulley goes face to face against an Insane Knife Tossing Badass that behaves like an animal! Will the Youngest McCulley unit survive the Knife Show, or will she end up like Lucielle Ball when she had a knife flung at her face (No worries! It's RIGGED!)? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Aiwhen.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Agito of the Dark.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Prologue:) Agito: Man! Rouga and his bitches are just a waste! You never win against those fucks! Hopefully I can find some nasty, adorable whores to doll with... That would be cool with me; everyone here looks like they're no more than 14. So how hard could it be?! Eheheheheh... WANTED: (Picture of Agito) Crimes: Just about every sexual crime towards women you can mention... Reward: ¥27,500 Last seen: Makai. Duna: Should be easy enough. Got something to protect myself, and he doesn't seem much of a problem... Aiwhen: Wait, Duna-San! (Cues Narcissu - Lamune 79's) Aiwhen then arrived to see who she wants to kill. Duna: Oh, hello there, Ai-chan! What is it? Aiwhen simply stated: Aiwhen: Let me handle this one. I heard about this jackass; he'll kill you not just with his knives, but with an artificial- Duna: (Abruptly interrupts.) Uuu...~ You mean he's going to- Aiwhen: Yes, and I won't play that game. Let me handle this. If I survive, I'll lend the bounty to you so Alicephia won't mess with your cash. Duna finally brightened up. Aiwhen is trustworthy when she wants to be, and this is one of those examples. Duna: Yeah! Of course! He seems to resemble a Demon anyway! I'll leave you to handle this perv. Aiwhen: And when I return, we'll both have some rice at the local restaurant! I won't fail you! Duna was overjoyed at the thought of a Demon Hunter about to fight for her! Duna: All righty, Ai-chan! Good luck! See ya! As Duna Left, Aiwhen pulled out a photo of her dead mother, remembering what it was like to be a good girl before joining McCullen. As she put the photo back in her pocket, she went to Makai... (Cues うたてめぐり - OST: 蠱業) As Aiwhen looked around the Hell, she spotted Lunathia being beaten senseless as a crazed psycho was about to fight back resistance from this and that. Luckily, the psycho was distracted, and Aiwhen forced averting between the freak, and Lunathia. She then pointed one of her Eight Daggers at the crazed lunatic. Aiwhen: What the hell do you think you're doing, Agito? Lunathia: Aiwhen-san... Agito: HYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You think a champion Bounty Hunter like you is going to fight me and win? Hehhehehe! Kids these days! They think they can get away with murder just so they lose their loved ones to little shits like me! Obviously, I'm NOT such shit! Aiwhen was easily offended at such a remark... Aiwhen: I lost my mom, Inspector Jackass! Do you freaking even know what it's like to lose someone, Agito? Agito: I desecrate the graves of my victims, fucktard! HA! Don't you realize Ol Gatz deserved to die?! Aiwhen simply looked at Lunathia. She nodded her head gravely. Aiwhen knew she couldn't back her point up with words... Aiwhen: I guess there is no going through your wall... There is only one way to settle this. I'll have to murder you, Demon Hybrid. Agito: NOW you're playing my damn game, slut! Let's end this! The Fight PREPARE TO STRIKE. NOW! 59.9-53.2: Right away, Aiwhen went close up, but Agito sliced her with his knives. Aiwhen fought some very painful opponents, but nothing like Agito. Agito then recklessly threw some knives to the ground. x03 Knives Aiwhen knew stealing those knives would give her an advantage, but Agito threw three more at her, making her realize her Daggers should be enough. x06 Knives Her Daggers are capable of returning to the user anyway. These Daggers are a waste, Aiwhen thought. Agito then tried to slash Aiwhen, but she warped out of range. She then threw one of her Daggers, and as it hit, Aiwhen immediately warped to where Agito is, going ahead for a combo... 52.6-41.5: Aiwhen slashed Agito into the air and she slashed him GUILTY GEAR style. But not until he forced her to the ground with her warping as he was about to slash her. He threw several more knives to the ground. x09 Knives As he hit Terra Firma, Agito then threw a lot of knives at Aiwhen at once; some missed, and hit the ground... x13 Knives Agito dashed at Aiwhen just as she went behind him with her warps. But Agito, albeit crazed and psychotic, is no idiot. He slashed exactly where Aiwhen was going, and forced her down. Agito then threw more Knives. x17 Knives As Aiwhen got up- x20 Knives She realized wasting all those knives must have a purpose! She was bleeding from the chest down- x24 Knives And the situation only got worse... 40.6-26.9: Aiwhen warped to attack again, but Agito simply threw more knives at her, stopping what could've been a physical assault. x26 Knives Agito then slashed Aiwhen to the ground senseless. x30 Knifes {WARNING! MAXIMUM KNIFE LIMIT REACHED!!!} Aiwhen got up, immensely dizzy. As she shook it off, she saw knives EVERYWHERE. Agito simply chuckled. Agito: Hehhehheh... One attack left... Bitch. Aiwhen: THEN IT WILL BE ON YOU, MOTHERVIPER! Aiwhen used Beautiful Delete to use all 8 of her daggers to slice Agito apart, but it didn't matter; he still had enough time needed to use Shin Yamisaki to finish off Aiwhen... Such immense terror struck her heart; she KNOWS she's actually going to die! This whole time, she wished to do a favor for Duna, but it doesn't matter anymore. Aiwhen is dead as balls... (Splat!) (うたてめぐり - OST: 蠱業 Ends) HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER! But Aiwhen then opened her eyes to see that she is alive and well. As the cold, sad wind blew, all 30 knives dropped to the ground, and as the meat blade was removed from the epic wound of Agito, he dropped to the ground only for Aiwhen to be so shocked in horror to see the worst thing happening right now. (Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: Break Omen) The Indescribable terror himself: It was Sabe, and he knew Aiwhen was coming the whole time... Aiwhen: !!! Are you really...? Sabe: A little shit like you should know what it's like to be alone. Everyone shunned you, and Existence is just Dishes! KYAHAHAHAHAHA!!! But in seriousness, I planned this whole scheme up myself! I was merely interested as to how far this, Agito dumbass can go! HEEEE! Besides, Agito could never create his own weapons! I can do that, and WAY more! Aiwhen finally had the nerve pure enough to speak. Aiwhen: Does acting like that make you fe- Sabe: (Interrupts Aiwhen.) Like WHAT? KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! Seriously?! Even Lynia is more mature than a Rookie Demon Hunter like you! Aiwhen: DON'T CALL ME A ROOKIE! But Sabe continued his onslaught of terrorism. Sabe: Why you still dedicate yourself at killing my kind makes your peers upset at your notions! Why must you ignore this simple, CRUTIAL FACT?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Aiwhen: Enough of your bullshit! Lunathia already has been betrayed by a Father Figure like YOU, many times! I do spare her, but it's only because of her kind and gentle feelings! YOU, on the other hand are just... a MONSTER! You will be slain! You will be humiliated! AND NO ONE, NOT EVEN YOUR FELOW DEMONS WILL MOURN YOU BEING SLAUGHTERED BY ME!!! Sabe now knew he found a true target. And he is going to slaughter her. (Cues うたてめぐり - OST: SEQUENTIA) Sabe: That is more like it! Give me all of the Devil's Blood! I'll boil it to the point of MASTERPIECE!!! Let's end this! Part 2: Limbo of Sabe... THIS OUTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER... FIGHT! 59.9-52.6: As Aiwhen warped to Sabe, the latter was already summoning Swords, impaling the Demon Hunter like die. Aiwhen's face bled all over, but Sabe wasn't finished. He Dashed at her, grabbed her, and had 8 blades impale her all the way through... 51.9-38.5: Sabe then went, and attacked Aiwhen in the air, finishing off with a face slam to the dirt. As Aiwhen got up, she threw a dagger at Sabe, hoping it will connect. Thankfully, it did, and Aiwhen combo'd out just to see if she can kill the Demon in the air. But just as she was going to slam Sabe down, he grabbed Aiwhen, and forced her to eat more dirt. 42.8-35.3: Sabe: Absurd... You already know even a Makai Deva is after me as well even. If you keep attacking like the weak, underage whore you are... You aren't going to win. You know this to be true more than anyone else. Aiwhen tried to get up, but caught her fall with her hand. 33.8-29.9: Sabe: Hmmm? You're resisting to lose? DAMMIT, KILLER! Why the hell haven't you realized YOU LOST! L-O-S-T! Have you any brains?! 28.3-24.7: Aiwhen: Because, the first rule is simple... DON'T GIVE UP!!! 24.1-6.3: Aiwhen then used Fairy Dance to slash at speeds even Sabe couldn't reach. Aiwhen tried every trick in the book in her power to slaughter him. Both were even tired of fighting by now. By this point, they both gave a final push, but in the end... 6.2-0.1: Sabe formed his arm into a sword, and grew steel horns, like the Devil himself. He swung it, sending Aiwhen flying, and even teleported above her with a demonic longsword to impale Aiwhen in the Heart, killing her as a result. 30 Knives was a thing of the past... (うたてめぐり - OST: SEQUENTIA Ends.) K.O.! Aiwhen laid motionless, a prodigy who wished to see her family one last time, only to have her dream ruined by her ultimate opponent. As Sabe was laughing maniacally at the deceased Aiwhen, Lunathia tried to fight Sabe too, and she lost. Minutes later, the vampire, Friede arrived to inspect the damage on both targets, then trampled down on Sabe just because she is madly in love with him. Heathrod was absent on the other hand... Weeks have passed, nobody got Agito's Bounty, upsetting Duna, that and her ally was killed as she hasn't seen her in what feels like a year... Evil Definetely won this fight even though Agito was killed too... Results/Credits (Cues Ludesia Spidering with Scraping - BGM TechnoGothic) THIS MELEE's WINNER IS... SABE! Aiwhen is from Wonderful World, owned by Ainefill. Agito of the Dark is from DAIBANCHO: Big Bang Age, owned by AliceSoft. Sabe is from Wonderful World, owned by Ainefill. Lamune 79's is from Narcissu, owned by stage-nana. 蠱業 is from うたてめぐり, owned by FLAT. Break Omen is from Under Night IN-BIRTH, owned by SOFT CIRCLE FRENCH BREAD. SEQUENTIA is from うたてめぐり, owned by FLAT. TechnoGothic is from LUDESIA Spidering with Scraping, owned by Talestune. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Anti-Hero vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:Knifemen Category:Indie game fighters Category:Fights that last over a minute Category:BMHKain Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees